victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Batty/News
2014 February 2014 * 13 Feb 2014: British child beaten to death with cricket bat by father in Australia • The Telegraph (external) * 13 Feb 2014: Luke Batty had ‘trusted’ his father, who killed his son before being fatally shot by police • The Australian (external) * 13 Feb 2014: Mother pays tribute to boy killed by father at cricket training • The Telegraph (external) * 13 Feb 2014: Tyabb police shooting: Boy, 11, dies of head injuries, father shot by police at cricket oval • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 13 Feb 2014: Tyabb shooting: Man who killed son Luke Batty at Victorian cricket ground dies in hospital after being shot by police • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 14 Feb 2014: Boy fatally injured and father shot by police at Melbourne cricket ground • The Guardian (external) * 14 Feb 2014: Father who killed son, Luke Batty, at cricket ground had history of mental illness, says boy's anguished mother • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 15 Feb 2014: Charity to mark Luke Batty’s tragic death • The Age (external) * 21 Feb 2014: Making of Greg Anderson into the monster who killed his son, little Luke Batty • Herald Sun (external) April 2014 * 2 Apr 2014: Rosie Batty blasts Studio 10 host Joe Hildebrand on morning TV • News.com.au (external) June 2014 * 4 Jun 2014: British mother of son beaten to death by cricket bat leads campaign against domestic violence • The Telegraph (external) August 2014 * 28 Aug 2014: Luke Batty’s mother Rosie urges overhaul to prevent children’s deaths • The Age (external) October 2014 * 21 Oct 2014: Rosie Batty hits back at questions about her actions before son Luke’s murder • The Guardian (external) * 22 Oct 2014: Luke Batty death: police shortfalls may have hindered father’s arrest • The Guardian (external) * 23 Oct 2014: Luke Batty’s killer, Greg Anderson, was ‘bad, not mad’, police tell inquest • The Guardian (external) * 25 Oct 2014: Rosie Batty reveals her battle to stop killer dad Greg Anderson’s violence before son Luke’s death • Herald Sun (external) November 2014 * 2 Nov 2014: Luke Batty: killed by a father no one truly knew • The Guardian (external) * 12 Nov 2014: Mother courage: Rosie Batty’s life after Luke • The Sydney Morning Herald (external) 2015 January 2015 * 20 Jan 2015: Nothing will be ‘off limits’ in Victoria’s family violence royal commission • The Guardian (external) * 21 Jan 2015: Domestic violence campaigner Rosie Batty welcomes Victorian royal commission • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 25 Jan 2015: Australian of the Year awards 2015: Who are the nominees from each state and territory? • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 25 Jan 2015: Australian of the Year: Prime Minister Tony Abbott praises inspiring finalists ahead of awards ceremony • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 25 Jan 2015: Domestic violence campaigner Rosie Batty named Australian of the Year • The Guardian (external) * 26 Jan 2015: Australian of the Year: Rosie Batty awarded top honour for efforts to stop family violence • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 26 Jan 2015: Bill Shorten calls for consideration of domestic violence royal commission • The Guardian (external) * 27 Jan 2015: Rosie Batty: I’d like to see a government campaign to stop domestic violence • The Guardian (external) * 28 Jan 2015: Rosie Batty and Ken Lay appointed to new domestic violence advisory panel • The Guardian (external) March 2015 * 11 Mar 2015: Sporting clubs can help change attitudes towards domestic violence, inquiry told • The Guardian (external) June 2015 * 3 Jun 2015: Domestic violence activist Rosie Batty calls for end to culture of victim blaming • The Guardian (external) * 11 Jun 2015: Rosie Batty calls for royal commission into family courts’ treatment of domestic violence survivors • The Guardian (external) September 2015 * 9 Sep 2015: Rosie inspires top artwork • Forbes Advocate (external) * 27 Sep 2015: Luke Batty inquest verdict due to be handed down in Victoria • The Guardian (external) * 28 Sep 2015: Luke Batty inquest: coroner lays blame for death solely on boy’s father • The Guardian (external) * 28 Sep 2015: Rosie Batty: coroner is right about child protection and police systems • The Guardian (external) * 28 Sep 2015: The simple truth about Luke Batty’s murder masks complicated causes • The Guardian * 29 Sep 2015: Five lessons that governments should take away from Luke Batty’s death • The Guardian (external) 2016 * 13 Jan 2016: Luke Batty death: police say some of coroner’s suggestions unfeasible • The Guardian (external) * 25 Jan 2016: Bill Shorten praises Rosie Batty and pledges action on domestic violence • The Guardian (external) * 25 Jan 2016: Outgoing Australian of the Year Rosie Batty’s legacy • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 30 Mar 2016: Royal commission into domestic violence hands down findings – as it happened • The Guardian (external) * 5 May 2016: Domestic violence: Rosie Batty launches Australian election campaign push • The Guardian (external) * 28 Dec 2016: Ian Gray, coroner for Luke Batty inquest: ‘Luke’s was a particularly moving case’ • The Guardian (external) 2017 * 20 Apr 2017: Rosie Batty leaves Anh Do in tears as she recalls the night her son Luke was murdered • News.com.au (external) * 4 May 2017: USC to award Honorary Doctorate to Rosie Batty • My Sunshine Coast (external) 2018 * 16 Feb 2018: ‘It is unrelenting’: Rosie Batty steps down from her foundation • The Sydney Morning Herald (external) * 16 Feb 2018: Rosie Batty resigns, Luke Batty Foundation to wind down operations • ABC News (Australia) (external) Category:To be transcribed